No Sound hill 4: The Apartment
by DarkDisturbedOne
Summary: It's stupid I know but we're amature film makers so hey. chill. besides it's funny


No Sound Hill 4: The Apartment

The One with the Painted Locks on the Door

Script

(Ryan[Henry wakes up and stares at the roof, in his room. He stands up and goes to his front room and sees his door locked with many locks. In blood, it read 'Don't go Out! Walter'

Ryan: What the hell?

(he sees a note, picks it up and reads it aloud)

Ryan: 'Mommy, y doesn't u wakes upe? 'Who in the name of god could mistake me for a woman?

(he looks at the note and flips it over.)

Ryan: 'P.S. there's a baseball bat in your closet. You'll need it.'

(Ryan puts the note in his portfolio and grabs the bat.)

Ryan: what now?

( a loud rumbling sound is heard coming from the bathroom.)

Ryan: What the hell?

(Ryan enters the bathroom and sees a large gaping hole in his wall.)

Ryan:(thinks) Durr, I could get out this way! Ahdurr!

(enters the hole)Part 2

(Ryan wakes up in a tunnel)

Ryan: What the hell?

(looks around)

Ryan: how did I get here? Oh, well.

(he begins to walk but is jumped by himself

Ash: What are yoooou doing?

Ryan: what the hell?

Ash: I'm you!

Ryan: no, your not. Your an idiot.

Ash: ah-durr!

(Ryan gets an evil look)

Ryan: you're...elvis!

Ash: thank you very much!

Ryan: Vader?

Ash: Join the darkside!

Ryan: ...Not here?

(Ash disappears, and Ryan continues down the tunnel, he then sees a women standing, Ryan begins to approaches her)

Rebbeca: Who are you?

Ryan: I'm Henry. and you?\par

Rebecca: Rebecca Chambers. Where are we?

Ryan: hell as I know.

(scene changes to a ghost who floats behind Ryan.)

Rebeca: Ahhhhhhhh!

Ryan:?\par

(ryan turns around and the ghost bites him)\par

Ryan: ow!\par

(ryan pummels the ghost with baseball bat.)\par

Rebecca: you were bitten by a poisonous snake!\par

Ryan: the hell?\par

(Ryan looks around, then bashes Rebecca in the head, whichs breaks his bat.)\par

Ryan: my cheap wooden bat is broken!\par

(ryan looks around, serching for a new weapon)\par

Ryan:Aha!\par

(he finds a pipe sticking out of the wall, he rips it out and holds it above his head, like Arthur)\par

(he continues down the hallway bashing monsters left and right. He then sees a hole in the wall. under it is a note.)\par

Ryan:'The outside world is so mysterious! Literally!'Outside world? Like the real world?Hmm.\par

(he enters the hole and wakes up in his apartment bed.)\par

Ryan: What a weird dream.(he stands and goes to his peephole)\par

(Eileen and another, Braintree, are talking)\par

Eileen: So, who lives here?\par

Braintree:Henry still does, but he hasn't come out.\par

Eileen: What should we do?\par

Braintree: What is this 'we' stuff?(he promptly leaves.)\par

Eileen:(sighs) Ill just call the super.\par

Ryan(slamming on his door) Hey! Yo! Homie! Im in here! Help me!\par

(noise, the same that created the hole, and the hole is still there. So, Ryan enters it.\par

He wakes up beside a hole in a forest.)\par

Ryan: Once again, the hole leads me to mysterious places.\par

(he stands and begins to walk. He soon runs into a ghost.)\par

Ryan: Another one?\par

Ghost: hello good sir, hows yo-\par

(the ghost is cut off by Ryans pipe busting into his head)\par

Ryan: Die! Die! You dead, rancid, freak!( he beats the ghosts bloody corpse.)\par

(Ryan than observed the area)\par

Ryan: Well, that was interestingly violent.\par

(Ryan shrugs and walks on, until he is jumped by a ghost)\par

Jasper: Henry!\par

Ryan: who da hell are you?\par

Jasper: Jasper! (he hugs Ryan)\par

ryan: Da Hell?!\par

Jasper: sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! You see I'm here to tell you that a man named Walter\par

is on the loose.\par

(Awkward silence)\par

Ryan: and?\par

Jasper: oh right, he's also dead, so you can't kill him.\par

Ryan: but if he's dead, he cant be on the loose.\par

Jasper: As odd as it seems, he's dead but in this world...he is the boss.\par

Ryan: so this world is... the land of the dead?\par

Jasper: well, in a way. You see, even I am a ghost.You have\par

to- oh crap, Walters lighting my body on fire again!(he is set ablaze)\par

\par

\tab Part three\par

(ryan wakes up in his apartment.)\par

Ryan: I need a drink. And food.\par

(he proceeds to his kitchen but is distracted by the door. He looks out)\par

Eileen: hmm?(she knocks on his door, she is wearing a fancy dress)\par

(ryan knocks back, but she doesnt hear him)\par

Eileen: I guess he still isn't home.(she leaves)\par

(Ryan eats a krispy kreme donut, downs some milk and returns throught the hole)\par

(Ryan wakes up in a city street, his head immediatly hurts)\par

Ryan: ow, my head.(he looks around)\par

Braintree: Hey, punk!\par

Ryan: mmmm, yes?\par

Braintree: where are we? And who are you?\par

ryan: I'm He-\par

Braintree: Youre Henry! From Room 302!\par

Ryan: Yeah. Who ar-\par

Braintree: I'm Richard Braintree!\par

Ryan: and were-\par

Braintree: Were in the middle of an abonded street that looks just like\par

South Ashfeild!\par

Ryan: Why are you yelling?\par

Braintree: becuase theres a ghost behind you!\par

(Ryan turns and the ghost punches him in the face, ryan recovers and attacks the ghost, begining a \par

bloody street fight. but nevertheless, Ryan wins.)\par

Braintree: You killed it!\par

Ryan: Yeah. It's so simple an idiot like you-\par

(Braintree shoves his gun under Ryans nose)\par

Ryan: Who's that behind you?\par

Braintree: I'm not falling for that one.\par

Ryan: Suit yourself.\par

(Walter begins to murder Braintree, offscreen, but the screams are heard.)\par

Walter: Mr.Townshend, I require that you leave the area immediatly.\par

Ryan: And you are?\par

Walter: You will soon find out.\par

\par

\tab Part 4\par

(Ryan wakes up and heads for the kitchen, the front door is locked still, he then went to the hole in his wall, but it is gone)\par

Ryan: Well, things are getting better.\par

(Ryan returns to the living room, sits on his couch and realizes that his TV is on)\par

Ryan: I turned that off, plus the electricity isn't working. The cables cut. I hit it with a baseball bat.\par

And I dropped it. Weird.\par

(Someone knocks at his door. He quickly jumps up and runs for the door.)\par

Eileen: Henry! Henry, Open up!\par

(She looks left, and then runs away, a second later, Walter walks by the peephole and looks into the hole)\par

Walter: Hello again, Mr.Townshend. I missed you.\par

(Walter turns and leaves. Henry goes to the hole in his wall, it's back.)\par

\par

(Ryan wakes up in another persons bathroom. He quickly looks around, he hears a woman groan.)\par

Ryan: hello? Are you a ghost?\par

(Ryan exits the small bathroom, and searches the house.He finds Eileen in the downstairs bathroom)\par

Ryan: Hey, What are you doing in my world of craziness?\par

( Ryan startles her, she picks up a knife and points it at him.)\par

Ryan:Da Hell you doing?\par

Eileen: Your- Henry?\par

(Ryan nods, and looks at her broken arm)\par

Ryan: What happended to you?\par

Eileen: That psycho attacked me!\par

Ryan: Psycho?\par

Eileen: The man in the jacket.\par

Ryan: Well thats specific.\par

(Moan)\par

Ryan: Ghosties!!\par

(Ryan quickly exits and finds a ghost floating, holding its special place)\par

Ghost: Is she done in there? I really have to go!\par

Ryan: Sucks to be you!\par

(Ryan attacks the ghost with his pipe, technically 'killing' it)\par

Eileen: Is it gone?\par

Ryan: Yes. Now, I'm gonna get back to my apartment. Leaving you here, alone, and defenseless.\par

(Ryan does exacty as he says)\par

\par

(ryan wakes up, his head hurts, and the room smells. The phone rings)\par

Ryan:(answering) hello?\par

Eileen: Where the hell did you go?\par

Ryan: I just needed to grab something, alright?\par

Eileen: When you left, I fell asleep, now I'm in a tunnel!\par

(Ryan looks puzzled)\par

Ryan: You fell asleep right after you watched me beat the life out of a ghost? Are you stupid?\par

Eileen: JUST GET BACK HERE!\par

Ryan: Fine! And if it's any conselation, I was getting something for you!\par

Eileen: Really?\par

Ryan: Yeah! Bye! God!\par

(He slams the phone down)\par

Ryan: God, Why?\par

(He grabs a Nutra-Health drink and enters the hole)\par

\par

(Ryan wakes up, once more in the tunnel)\par

Ryan: Eileen! OLYOLYOx and free!(He walks, swinging his pipe, killing ghosts)\par

(Ryan see's a handbag on the floor, he searches it)\par

Ryan: You can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse!\par

(he finds her wallet, opens it, and finds nothing)\par

Ryan: she must be poor. Oh well.(he throwsm it over his shoulder and continue his serch, he finally spots Eileen is sitting on a bench)\par

Ryan: There you are! Here, this will heal the wounds.\par

(she drinks the Health drink. Nothing happens)\par

Ryan: Well, that's odd. It worked for me.\par

Eileen: Henry, Why are you touching my leg?\par

Ryan: I'm not. Why are you touching my leg?\par

(They both look down and see the ghost of Rebbeca\par

and imediatly jump away)\par

Ryan: AHHHH! Its that girl again!\par

Eileen: Again?\par

Ryan: Yeah. I kille- saw her die!\par

(Ryan attempts to attack her, but she avoids his strike and punches him in the face)\par

(Ryan is knocked to the floor, the ghost gets on him, continuing her assult)\par

Ryan: Eileen! I droped my pipe, use it!\par

(Eileen picks up the pipe and waits for the oppurtune moment, she swings and\par

hits Ryan in the stomach)\par

Ryan: OW! Why did you hit me?\par

Eileen: Sorry!\par

(she tries again, hitting Ryan again)\par

Ryan: Stop hitting me!\par

(Eileen goes inot a blind fury, swinging insanely. The ghost gets off and watches.)\par

Ryan: STOP!\par

(Eileen stops and the ghost begins to punch Ryan again. Eileen looks around and finds a pistol)\par

Ryan: No! Dont use that! If you couldn't hit it with a pipe, what makes you think you can \par

with a pistol?\par

(Eileen takes aim and Ryan closes his eyes, expectig the worst)\par

Eileen: Henry, wake up!\par

(Ryans eye burst open, hes still in the tunnel, his wounds are gone, and his right hand is bandaged)\par

Ryan: What the hell happened?\par

Eileen: You passed out and the ghost left.\par

Ryan: Oh. OK.\par

Eileen: And the man in the coat is back, he's right\par

over there.( She points out his large shadow)\par

Walter: My name is... Walter. And you , Eileen and Henry, are my ticket\par

back to my mother, Room 302!\par

(Ryan has a very puzzled look on his face)\par

Ryan: Your mother is a room?\par

Walter: Yes, and I miss her ever so much! So, now, you must die!\par

Ryan: Your insane! Why don't you just go in?\par

Walter: Becuase that would be rude.\par

Eileen: Rude? Wasn't it rude when you killed Jasper?\par

Walter:(long silence) Well.(long silence, his eyes are shifty) Well, that's what you\par

are but what am I?\par

Eileen: Your an idio-\par

Walter: Enough! It's time for Henry to choose his side!\par

(Ryan stands, and the two space themselfes so Ryan is in the middle)\par

Walter: Come here, Henry, come on.\par

(note: every time the person talking changes Henry switchs direction. Unless said.)\par

Eileen: No, Bad Henry! Come here boy (kissing noises accompied by leg patting) Come on!\par

Walter: Henry, we have cookies!\par

Eileen: Henry, we have dark chocolate!\par

Walter: Henry, we have beer!\par

Eileen: Henry, waffles!\par

Walter: Pancakes!\par

Eileen: Puppies!\par

Walter: Kittens!\par

Eileen: Fresh air!\par

Ryan: Da Hell?! I don't want no fresh air!\par

Walter: Video game girls!\par

Eileen:(stumbles for a second and finally comes up with a rebuttal) Real breast's!\par

Ryan: Yeah!\par

Walter: we have pe-... no that wouldn't work. Aha! Any woman you want!\par

Ryan: O, sorry Eileen, he wins this one.\par

Walter: I am the Champion! Yes, I am the Champion of the world!\par

(Ryan is but a few feet form Walter when Eileen grabs him and rips off his outer shirt, and runs)\par

Ryan: My lucky shirt!( he chase after her)\par

Walter: Get back here!(chases Ryan)\par

( Ryan is intercepted by Walter who smashes a banana into Ryan's chest)\par

Ryan: what the hell?\par

Walter: Yeah, that didnt work out right.( he punchs Ryan in the face, knocking him out)\par

\par

\tab The End\par

(Ryan wakes up, he is still in the tunnel)\par

Ryan: Walter!!\par

Ash: Shhh! He will hear you.\par

Ryan: Good! No one, and I mean no one, knocks me out!\par

Ash: Your right. It's ust plain rude! Let's go get Walter.\par

Ryan: Where is he?\par

Ash: Your apartment.\par

(scene change, outside the apartment)\par

Ryan: You ready?\par

(ash nods, Ryan opens the door.)\par

( Walter is on the couch, watching TV)\par

Walter: Finally! I thought you would never get here!\par

(Walter turns around)\par

Walter: Henry! Your not the pizza guy!\par

( a gunfight begins, Ryan, Ash, and Walter take cover and shoot)\par

(suddenly...)\par

Ryan[standing STOP!\par

(fighting stops)\par

Ryan: Alright, I know a way we can settle this! But first, where's Eileen?\par

Walter: Right there. (he points her out, behind the kitchen counter)\par

Ryan: Oh, okay. Well settle this with...a dance off! (points at Ash)\par

Hit It!\par

(music starts and Walter dances)\par

Ryan: Is that all?\par

(music begins and Ryan dances)\par

Walter: Uh!\par

(more music, Walter dances)\par

Ryan: That's the last straw!\par

(Ryan dances, he finishs it off with a crouch thrust)\par

Walter: Noooooo! (he falls back and dies)\par

Ryan: Who knew that would be his weakness.\par

Jasper: I wanna dance!\par

(Jasper dances. Ryan disregards it and looks around. Eileens gone\par

so he just leaves.)\par

\tab\par

\tab\tab The End?\par

No.(Walter stands and drinks some Root Beer.)\par

Walter: I will defeat you Henry Townshend and Eileen Galvin! I will defeat you!\par

Jasper: Hey! Your the guy who killed me!\par

(Jasper attacks Walter and really kills him)\par

\par

\tab\tab The End?\par

\tab\tab Yeah It's The End!\par

\par

\tab\par

\par

7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please excuse the "/par and /tab's" this was written on an old computer and I'm to lazy to take them out


End file.
